Please don't forget
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Beck and Jade's relationship was going perfectly, until a tragic car crash happened causing Jade to forget things, Beck does everything he can to be there for her but there is someone trying to stand in their way.
1. Crash

**Here is my new story, I got asked if in this story Jade wouldnt lose her memory but i already wrote it. either way i hope you enjoy this just as much as the last one .**

He said forever, she said that's the whole point.  
Beck, 19. Jade,19.

"What are you talking about" she laughed loudly as Beck.

"You know! When we where in Nozu"

"N-...oh my god I remember"  
Beck chuckled and placed his hand on her leg "You're so beautiful" making her smile even more, she leaned in and pressed her lips on his. Beck lay her down of the bed, on top of her. She smiled.  
It was going according to plan when then "Oh crap" she whispered in-between their kiss as they both heard her phone ring "Come on Jade not yet" Beck pulled himself up off her a sat next to her.

"I'm sorry baby but my mom wants me home at least once a week"  
They both thought it was a stupid rule but she was the parent after all, except Beck didn't want her to go, as she put on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Damn 10pm already" Jade mumbled to herself, she then went to grab her keys from the counter until she realised they weren't there "Beck have you seen my-" Jade noticed he had his hands behind his back, she tilted her head "Give me the keys"  
Beck shrugged his shoulders acting clueless.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she walked over right up to him and her hands flew to his back and to the keys...but Beck wouldn't let go.  
"Come on Beck if I don't leave now my mom won't let me stay here at all" she had a point and Beck knew it, so he let go.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Beck pressed his lips on hers "Forever" he added on.

"That's the whole point" she held his hand until she was so far away she could no more. Beck watched her get in her car and drive off.

2am and Becks phone was ringing, he rubbed his eyes and stumbled to grab his phone "Ugh hello?"

"Beck"

"Cat? Cat why are ringing me at this time, it's really late-"

"Beck..." He noticed she was in tears, crying.

"Hey hey hey Cat sweet what's happened"

"It's Jade" his eyes widened and waited for her to continue "She's been in a car crash, she's in h-hospital...c-c-critical condition"

Beck dropped his phone and fell to the floor, he could barely breathe. His heart was in his mouth, he struggled and grabbed his phone "I'm on my way" Beck couldn't think straight, quickly he got dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie before running out and getting In his truck.  
He probably broke so many speeding limits, but he didn't care. All Beck cared about was getting to Jade.

"Please don't take her, please god don't take her" He prayed and prayed over and over again even though he was even religious Beck went to every measure. What if she won't make it? What if I lose her? I'll die.  
His thought builder up until he arrived to the hospital.


	2. Support

He ran, he ran and ran and could hardly feel his legs until he crashed into the reception desk

"You okay there son?" Beck tried to catch his breath

"Jade west, I'm here for Jade West"

"What's your relationship"

"I'm her boyfriend, please just tell me here she is"

The young receptionist pointed down the hall "Ward 3 they'll take you to her"

"Thanks...is she, you know"

The girl looked down at her desk guilty.

"I think you should go"

Beck did exactly that and ran again down the hall, it felt like a maze.

/

_"Tell me something you like"_

_"Like or Love?"_

_"Love"_

_"...You"_

/

Ward 3. Ward 3. Ward 3. Come on!

Beck skids into Ward 3 and runs to the other receptionist

"Jade West,I'm here to see Jade West"

"Just that room there"

"Thank you" he slapped the desk before running to the room.

He burst through the door to her, battered, bruised. She looked broken some how, Beck couldn't hold in his tears seeing her like this, he held his hands to his mouth

"My god...Jade..."

The doctor came in, Beck didn't take his eyes of Jade he couldn't "What's the damage?"

"Well, luckily she hasn't broken anything she has a badly bruised rib but she is extremely lucky" Beck bowed his head and took a deep breath out of relief.

"Thanks Doc"

Beck walked to the chair beside her "She's...in a coma?"

"Yes unfortunately that's the down side all we can do now is wait"

Gently Beck took Jades hand and held it to his mouth with his hands wrapped around it.

"Come on baby...I know you can do this, I know you can get through this because you're strong and brave, I'm nothing with you...without you I'm just Beck plain and simple Beck I love you Jade, I love you so so much please wake up"

Beck put his head down on his hands holding hers, tears dropped to the floor. 2 hours later Beck woke up still next to her, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. No change, Jade was still asleep.

He needed to call someone...the person he could trust more than anyone in the world, the one person besides Jade he can truly count on.

Beck used the hospital phone.

"Hello?"

"Beck? Beck man I love you and everything but it's 4:40 in the morning, this better be good"

"I-It's Jade, erm god I-I"

"Hey Beck, just take a breath and start again"

Beck obeyed and did so.

"I got a call from Cat, Jades been in a car accident and... She's in a coma"

"My god Beck, what can I do to help?"

"Get over here in a couple hours I seriously need the support and you're one of her bestfriends not to mention my family"

"Of course...I'll be there soon"

"Alright bye, love you"

"Bye love you too"

He hung up and stared at Jade through the glass.

**sorry these two chapters are kinda short, they'll get a bit longer I promise.**

**So who do you think is the mysterious caller? I love cliffhangers! Can't help it :) hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Family

Beck didn't want her to die, she's the love of his life of course he wanted her to live and he can't do anything to help keep her alive and that frustrates him more than anything in the world right now. All he could do is wait.

"Say you love me"

_"Magic word"_

_"Pleasee"_

_"I love you"_

He took a deep breath, with his cup of coffee and sat down next to her once again "You're not going to be alone in this okay? I will come here every single day for when you wake up" Beck hoped that deep down she could hear him, he took her hand and held it once more.

It had been 3 hours now and he hadn't moved at all, the doctors were surprisingly understanding and let him stay with her and for that he was grateful.

"She's holding on"

The voice from behind him gasped, with a cry in her voice. Beck got up and ran to his cousin hugging her tightly and let out his cries. Becca placed her hand on the back of his head for comfort when really she's trying to stay brave for his sake, Beck pulled back to look at her.

"Thank you, for coming"

"You're my cousin, she's one of my best-friends of course I'd come" Becca slid her hands of his arms and slowly walked over to Jade lay in her bed.

"Jesus" she gasped to herself then putting the back of her hand to her mouth trying not to cry.

"Becca?" Beck put his hand on her back.

Becca turned to him, Beck noticed a few tears escape her eyes running down her cheek. Beck wiped them away softly with his thumb "Hey now don't fall okay, I need you to be strong"

Becca nodded and took his hand from her cheek "W-What did the doctor say?"

"She hasn't broke anything, bruised ribs but she's in a coma so it's waiting game"

"Have you called the rest of the guys"

Beck closed his eyes not believing he forgot, he began to walk away to the phone until Becca grabbed softly "I'll do it, you stay with her"

Beck nodded and obeyed going back to the chair.

Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat wasted no time as soon as they were informed about Jade and made their way down straight away.

"My god Beck" tori gasped along with everyone else, Beck stood up and led them out the door.

"What the hell happened"

"You didn't know?" Beck looked at them curious, all of the, shook their heads. He turned his head to Cat "You didn't tell them?"

Cat ashamedly nodded her head.

"Than how did you even find out?"

"Well...I got a phone call and it was from Jade but she must of called me by accident and I heard-her crash and her screams and I-I" Robbie held her and stroked her hair. That must've been awful Beck thought to himself "And I heard where it happened and ran to it...then the doctors told me I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner I just panicked"

"It's alright Cat" Beck rubbed her arm softly making her feel a little better.

"So what did the doctors say?" Andre questioned.

"She's in a coma" Beck cutting the explaining short.

They all sat outside her room with a cup of coffee, all trying to cheer Beck up and make him look more positive than he was but Beck couldn't stop glancing at her "I should be in there with her"

Becca looked at her as well then looked back at him "Look Beck I'm scared for her too but-"

"But? But what?"

"But you sitting here racking your brains out over how you could of stopped this isn't going to help"

"Oh yeah? How do you even know that's what I'm thinking about"

"Because I know you more than I actually know myself...so stop thinking that"

It was scary how well she knew him. But even Becca couldn't stop his thoughts.

"I should of drove her home"

"Than you'd both be in here"

"What makes you so sure!"

"Stop it Beck! Now!" Everyone's head turned to their little argument, Beck hates fighting with her, and she hates fighting with him.

I-I, I'm sorry" Beck got up and went into Jades room. Becca closed her eyes angry with herself, she forgot how hard this is for him.

Becca then stood up and walked in the room to him crying.

"I'M sorry Beck I just forget that it's her thats in this position and I can't even imagine what you could be going through and I-"

"Stop..." Beck wiped his tears and turned to her, she saw his eyes were red from all the crying. Beck walked forward to her "We can't fight like that, I realise that wasn't even classes as a fight but still"

"I don't like it either, you're the only family I have" he kissed her forehead.

"Lets just forget it"

Beck was woken up by a light slap on the back, he lifted his head from the side of Jades bed and looked up to Andre and Becca standing in front of him "Come on, I'm taking you home"

Immediately Beck shook his head "No, no I need to be with her"

"Look man you need to go home, get some rest, a shower and then you can be here for her fresh as a daisy" Andre tried to put it as good as possible and Beck knew he has a point.

"Fine" He rubbed his forehead and turned his head back to Jade "I'll be back soon baby, I love you" Beck kissed her in the forehead before leaving with the gang, he'll be ready for the new day.

**It's been a little over a week because I've been on holiday :) I hope you enjoy guys enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews comments telling me what you buys think. Stay tuned for more soon.**


	4. Lay off

Today Beck was really shaky, where is Becca! She promised she would be here and she's two hours late, Beck ran his fingers through his hair anxious when finally he heard footsteps behind him "Where the hell have you been?"

His question was answered as she handed him a cup of coffee, from Jet Brew. The hospital coffee was awful. Beck opened the lid and looked in it, latte cream around not all messy then he took a sip. Non Fat...she knows him to well "you're forgiven"

"Good, I figured you'd need this to keep awake...or maybe I should take it off you"

"What?"

"You jumping around like a lunatic, calm it kermit" she joked, Beck was too nervous about all of this and he couldn't stop moving around whilst watching Jade asleep, it's been a week and she hasn't woke up. Beck was now slowly becoming impatient with the whole thing, once again he ran his fingers through his hair. If Jade was going to recover she would of woken up by now, wouldn't she? The one thing he couldn't handle was that Jade was only hanging on by a thread there's nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry Becca, but Jesus it's been a week!"

"Beck the girl is in a coma and I get this is painful but you have to be patient bro" Damn she had a point, Beck took a sip of his coffee before walking in the room. Becca remained outside, she let him have his space.

"Hey babe, I got the coffee" he chuckled, he hoped she can hear him.

"Everyone was asking about you today at school, surprisingly people who you scared the hell out of even care...Sikowtiz and Lane wished the best, if you were awake I know you'd actually be throwing up at all this love stuff" Beck shuffles his chair more forward to her and starts stroking her hair.

"I miss you, even though you are right here I still...seriously miss you and I can't count the times I said you have to wake up, 70. I lied I counted" he looked at his watch, his free period was almost over. Damn he had to get back "I have to go babe, I'll be back soon" his hand stopped stroking her hair and left the room "If any things happens promise you'll call me, regardless of the time"

"I promise"

"A good advantage you not being in school, I'll be back before you know it and like I told you don't stay here for all the hours I'm gone, after an hour go home and get some rest" Beck kissed her cheek before running out. When he arrived in school heads turned to him, greeting him with sorrow "Hey Beck!" Car exclaim giving him a friendly hug.

"Yeah hey"

"How you doing man?" Andre peered questioning, 'Awful, wish it were me and not her' thousands of real answers he wanted to say were shooting through his mind "Yeah, I'm fine" 'lier' Andre patted him on the back kindly, Beck appreciated their support a lot. But his mind wasn't on thanking people's thoughts, it was just on Jade getting better. Beck walked in his next class "Hey Beck" his teacher and good friend Jeremy greeted with sympathy, Beck shook his hand back.

"Hey man"

"How's she doing"

Beck sighed depressingly "Still a waiting game I'm afraid"

"That's too bad, I wish her my best"

"Will do" He continued to walk over and sit in his seat, when ever he was away from her Beck couldn't get Jade out of his head...he keeps jumping to bad things that will happen to her, if she dies. But Beck tries to stop thinking like that, but he can't. He won't.

_"I'm his girlfriend which makes him ridiculously lucky"_

_"So lucky" _

Beck got lost in his thoughts and wasn't listening to the lesson, all he was wishing was for this last lesson to be over and quickly so he can get to her. He misses the arguments surprisingly, he ran both of his hands through his hair in stress and groaned angrily to himself "Beck? You okay?" Andre whispered to him "Yeah...great" his tone was sharp but Andre didn't take it offensively, he knew that if he was in Becks shoes he'd be exactly the same. Finally the bell goes and Beck sprints out the door "Beck!" Lane called him from a far, damn it Beck cursed mumbling as he turned round to Lane and walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I realise what is happening with Jade is hard for you but certain of your teacher-"

"You mean you and Sikowitz?" Lane ashamedly nodded "But whatever Beck, basically we are worried about you, I mean you've been skipping lessons and when you're in lessons you aren't even trying to do the work"

He didn't need this right now, Beck had to get to Jade. Beck couldn't focus on work and who could really blame him, the only reason he skips classes was to get to be with her. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes before looking back at Lane.

"Lane, are you married?"

"Well...yeah"

"So if it was your wife, wouldn't you stop at nothing just to be with her?"

Lane rolled eyes, he knew Beck was right.

"Yeah but-"

"I know what you're going to say Jade isn't my wife...not yet anyway but love is love Lane, and I'm going to be with her"

Beck didn't let Lane get any other word in and walked away. The talk with Lane really delayed his time with Jade which Beck cursed to himself angrily, quickly he ran into the hospital "Beck?" Nancy the receptionist called, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it Jade is she okay!" Nancy held up her hands to him trying to relax him "She's fine, I, just letting you know that your cousin"

"Becca?"

"Yeah, she has been here all day long"

"All day? I told her to take a break"

"She hasn't left Jades side for hours, I think when you leave you should take her too...for her own sake" Beck nodded understanding "Okay...thanks"

He couldn't believe she had actually stayed for three hours straight after he told her to leave for some sleep, he opened the doors to her room and was shocked by he saw, Becca was crying and holding Jades hand tight.

"You know that he loves you J, and I love you like a sister...you're my family just as much as him, and I know if you saw me crying because of you know you'd tell me to get over it and get some coffee and that's what I miss about you, so like Beck said you need to wake up because I-We can't go on without you J" a tear escaped Becks eye.

"Becca" he gasped with emotion in his voice, slowly Becca turned her head "Hey..."

"That was- told you to go home for some rest"

"I took a nap here, I did what you asked I stayed with her" he ran his fingers through his hair and walked closer to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder "Thank you"

Becca noticed she was crying and wiped her tears "I'll leave you...to it" she stood up to leave when he grabbed her hand "We've been taking turns, well more like you stay out there whilst I am in here...why don't you stay, please" Becca took a deep breath looking at Jade then looked back at her cousin and nodded weakly.

She pulled out a chair and sat next to Beck leaning her head on his shoulder and once again sighed deeply, Beck took his free hand and held hers to comfort her.

**I'm sorry the ending was kind of crappy! thanks to everyone that has favourited and followed, commented etc. so far I really appreciate it you guys. Don't worry the coma is almostt over. Leave thoughts/reviews hope you've enjoyed this chapter :) **


	5. Can't Handle

_She opened her eyes and held his hand, Beck looked up at her shocked and happy at the same time "My god Jade!" Jade smiled lovingly to him and mumbled his name relieved he was there with her "I love you..." She whispered as he pressed his lips over hers "my god I love you too" Beck quickly ran out the door and shouted the doctor to check up on her which Jade found unneeded._

_"Is she alright!" Beck nervously shook biting his nails nervously, "Beck relax" she kindly mumbled to him still feeling week._

_"You seem fine" _

_Jade then suddenly found it difficult to breathe, she felt like she was being straggled then when into arrest._

_"She's gone into arrest!" Doctors came running in, Beck panicked "What's happening!"_

_"Get him out of here" a strong man took Becks arm and took him out as Beck was fighting to get close to her "Jade! Jade!" _

_"Time of death 10:45"_

Beck lunges himself up from his bed, his forehead is sweating. 'Thank god that was just a dream" He wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand and got up to get himself some water, the nightmares have been frequent and they all ended with Jade dying. But no he can't think that way.

He wakes up again at 7am for school this time, lately Beck has been off his school work and tries to get it back on track, they gang have been trying to help Beck as much as they could but also were kind of over crowding him aswell. Beck gets out of his truck at the school parking lot and locks it, as he walks girls start giggling and mumbling how hot he is; ever since Jade was in hospital that made the girls delusional thinking Beck was not single but he was far from it.

He crouched down to his locker and put in his books "Hi Beck!"

"Sup Cat" beck then jumped back up turning around to little red head smiling widely.

"Nothing just came to say hey!"

"Well, hey" he kindly smiled to her.

"How's Jade doing?"

"Still the same"

Cat pulled her sad puppy dog face to him "Don't worry, she'll be okay!" Then Cat skipped away making Beck chuckle quietly to himself but Beck grew less and less convinced each day that Jade would be fine, but he also refused to think to himself like that...how could he doubt her chances of living? Beck whipped out his pear phone and started looking at the slap website. Once again he heard the giggles of the girls from a far, staring at him as it started to frustrate him Beck suddenly turned to them "Ladies may I help you?" Suddenly they stopped the giggling and the head of the group, Sarah smiled smug and slowly walked over to him "How's life Beck?"

"Not the best"

"Aw, want me to make it better" she whispered in his ear grabbing lightly to his Jacket collar. Beck closed his eyes annoyed "No thanks" Beck took her hands and made her release them from his collar putting the, back beside her waist then let go completely.

"Come on Beck have a little fun"

"I'm good"

"I can make you feel good"

"Yeah...right" sarcastically of course, but Sarah was so dumb she didn't notice.

"Come Janitors closet with me then"

"No"

"Forget about her Beck, she's not worth it"

"That's enough!" Beck smashed away from her angrily, he had enough; Sarah pushed it too far "I don't need this! I don't WANT sluts like you trying to get in my pants guess what Sarah? I don't WANT YOU, my girlfriend is in hospital she's not dead and even if she-I still wouldn't. EVER" harsh? No, not to him. Beck stormed away, he was late to class.

Sikowitz class, that made him feel slightly better. Beck sat on the front chair, next to Andre and Tori "How are-"

"I'm fine" his tone was sharp and harsh, the pair immediately backed off.

Sikowitz jumped in all happy and cheery and...weird. But what else is new? When he saw Beck, he grew concerned "Beck, how's Jade?" Beck took a serious sigh frustrated.

"Still in a coma!"

"I-I'm sorry Beck I didn't mean to"

"Don't apologise" Tori added on, making people turn their heads confused especially Beck.

"Beck should be apologising"

"What?"

"You've been acting like an ass all week" Tori finally blurted out snarling.

"I have my reasons"

"Not good enough ones Beck, we are all trying to support you but you won't let us...when Jade wakes up-"

Beck then stood up "IF she wakes up"

People gasped at his reaction.

"People come up to me asking how she is, then saying she'll be fine...you guys don't see Jade everyday! You don't see the stuff they do to her to try and get her alive! So don't any of you tell me to feel bad because I'm in a shitty mood...if you guys think I'm being an asshole and selfish. You can all go fuck yourselves" and with that coming out of his mouth he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door "But I do apologise Sikowtiz, but to you only" he slammed the class room door shut and slid down it, breathing heavily. Panicking.

_"Hello?"_

_"It's Johnny, get to the hospital now"_

Beck hung up, picked himself up and ran.

**this chapter does look pretty pointless but its all building up ;) my chapters may be up late for this week or so, I have a huge exam coming up. Anyway hope you liked this one, as always leave me your reviews/comments.**


	6. Wide Awake

Beck sprinted to his truck, as he slid the key in the ignition and started the car up, the car wasn't starting up Beck angrily smacked the steering wheel "Oh come on!" He slammed the door shut and decided to run as fast as he could. The water droplets splashed on Becks fluffed long hair, then on his Jacket...soon enough it was a heavy rain storm, he was drenched "You should get in lad, you'll catch a cold"

"There are worse things man" Beck called jogging, somehow the hospital seemed further away, getting more and more soaked. A cold could be coming up but he did care Beck had to get to Jade.

Everyone sat there stunned by what just happened "Whoa" Andre stated trying to break the awkward silence, Tori's face was stunned shocked mainly because Beck had never spoken to her like that...ever, in fact he'd never spoken to anyone like that before. This whole Jade thing has really messed him up "He needs help or something" Robbie suggested, but n one really added something on "I don't think therapy is going to help" Tori quickly added on "The only way Beck will get better is if Jade woke up" the whole gang nodded to Cats answer, they were worried about their friends.

"Jade kiss your boyfriend on your own time"

"Oh I will..."

Out of breath and almost out of time Beck stumbled in the hospital breathing heavily "Johnny...what's...happened" Johnny Decon was a doctor at the hospital, he was very young for a doctor in fact so him and Beck became friends.

"Jade went into shock an hour ago"

"What! Well is she okay?!"

"We just the minute got the all clear she is okay, unfortunately we still can't run test of her body until she wakes up" for now to Beck that wasn't the worry right now, Jade was still alive and that's all that matters to him. Johnny led him down the corridor to her room, she had been moved for some insane weird reason "I'll leave you guys alone" Johnny patted Becks back before leaving. Slowly Beck walked over to a fast asleep Jade, "Well Miss West you have caused me quite a worry today, but you love scaring me don't you? Getting my heart racing" as always Beck sat down next to her and took her hand...

"I kind of went off on one today, a girl she wanted me to go in the closet with her and wouldn't back off...if you hear this I know you'll be angry so I won't mention names but it old her to leave me along then I yelled at Tori and the rest of the guys before storming out, everyone's saying I'm turning into someone who you see needs therapy because of traumatic events but I don't...I just need to you wake up"

But Beck never believes in himself anymore, he's said them words countless times but the more he said it the more Beck doubted them words would help, he sighed and sat back in his chair exhausted "What am I doing? What's wrong with me?" Thinking to himself whilst staring still at her.

"You're not waking up are you? No..." His eyes filled up and laid his head in the palm of his hands sobbing.

The sight was blurry as her eye lids opened, breathing slowly. She reached out to Beck, she was confused why he was crying "Hello?" Jade mumbled tapping him.

Beck quickly looked up and gasped shocked "J-Jade! Oh my god I-I can't you're okay! I'll go get a doctor don't worry!" He hurried out the door yelling for a doctor.

"Hello! We need a doctor!" Johnny came running over to him "What's up Beck?"

"She's awake! Just now she-she touched my hand and-"

"Alright man calm down, take it easy ill go check on her and run the test you wait out here...call your friends, family" Johnny called in two other nurses and they went in to her. His hands couldn't stop shaking and the smile of relief wouldn't leave his face "Hello? Andre"

"Beck...what's up?"

"Jade, she's awake"

"Serious! Oh my god that's great!"

"Yeah bring the guys down"

Beck rang everyone, the whole gang, Becca, Jades mom and dad who didn't exactly give a shit, he actually found no point why he called them. Soon enough the guys ran into where he was "Hey we're here!"

"No kidding" Beck joked with a teeth less smile, he noticed Tori at the back seeming awkward...of course Beck felt bad taking his anger out at her but Tori had to understand that this hasn't been an easy four weeks for Beck, Cat ran over to the window and stared at Jade. It's the first time she had seen her properly "Erm come on Cat over here" Robbie gently moved her and sat on the chair next to each followed by Andre and Tori...quickly Beck stopped Tori and slid his hands in his jean pockets awkwardly.

"Look Tori I'm, I'm sorry about before...I was an ass"

"Yeah and look I'm sorry too I should of acted that way knowing what you were going through"

"So we're both sorry" he chuckled along with her after that they just looked at each other not saying a word "So we're good?" Tori asked to him curiously "Yeah we're good" Beck gave her a friendly pat on the back then they went and sat with the others. Beck drift lay fell asleep, as he could finally rest knowing Jade was awake, his head rested on Becca's lap when she arrived. The gang also drifted off, the doctors left ten minutes ago and now Jade was alone in her room, sneakily Becca shuffled gently and placed Becks head on the leather hard sofa. She wiped down her Jeans straightening them out before slowly going up to the door "Jade?"

Jade opened her eyes, and weakly nodded her to come inside "Hey, how are you?"

"B-Becca?"

Becca nodded relieved that her brain wasn't damaged "Yeah that's right" Jade pulled a very small smile "So...how are you?"

"It hurts"

"Hm, where?"

"Everywhere"

"Damn" she mumbled with a tiny chuckle, Becca always tried to make the atmosphere a little better by trying to seem not so serious "Who's out there then?"

"Everyone basically"

"Even Cat?"

"Even Cat"

Becca had never seen Jade like this before "It's really late!" Jade explained confused looking at the time, she was confused on why everyone was still here "Yeah 12am...everyone wanted to know he you guys are, we were worried about you...one person especially"

"Aw, thanks Becca"

"No I didn't mean...never mind"

Beck still remained asleep, he was dreaming...it was a memory

_"Give me the camera!"_

_"Sorry babe I just love your face"_

_"Beck oh my god" she chuckled from their picture together._

_"See we look great together"_

_"I know we do..."_

**Thats right shes back! if you're wondering why Beck hasn't a exactly spoke to Jade, you will see why in the next chapter! The last conversation with Jade and Becca is vital you'll see why. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Shocking

Saturday. A new day, Beck remained fast asleep. It had been a day since Jade woke up, and still they haven't spoken which Beck found unnatural he was so busy helping out the doctors about Jades health he didn't have time to actually speak to her

"The movies?! That's where you're taking me!"

_"I thought you'd like it baby"_

_"I just thought that..."_

_"What?"_

_"You need to wake up"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wake up!" _

Beck opened his eyes widely to the beeping of his alarm clock, he groaned annoyed knowing it was time for him to wake up as normally he would have a lie in...with Jade sound asleep next to him whilst his arms were wrapped safely and firmly around her waist, waking up kissing her cheek and whispering sweet things in her ear so she would wake up happily, jumping up and putting on a cup of coffee whilst he made either waffles, pancakes or an omelet. Their breakfast would be tea,work which would sometimes turn into a food fight but that was their life and that's how they loved it, laughing and talking not to mention crying and laughing at stupid cheesy films especially the old ones like West Side Story or old Elvis films etc. the best moments in their lives was the ones that they spent together. Beck lunged himself up and wiped the tiny but of drool from his mouth then stood up and picked out what to wear, he had to look better for her today no more sweatpants and looking like an idiot exhausted all the time as now that Jade could see him she would say "What the hell are you wearing?" With a slight chuckle like she did every time he looked worse than she would hope no, no Beck had to look great. The music blasting out in his stereo has he drove in his light blue old vintage yet new to him mustang, it was his other baby "You push me back ill push you back HARDER HARDER you scream at me ill scream at you LOUDER L-L-L-LOUDER" Beck screamed singing to the song Jade sang to him that perfect night he realised how his love for her never went away...it was always going to be there.

**_"Beck!"_**

"Andre!"

**_"How are you?"_**

"I'm great man, got Jade some flowers and I'm on my way to see her now!"

**_"Nice! I take it you feel better now"_**

"Yeah man...finally I do"

Beck jogged into the hospital with the bunch of roses in his hand, then slowed down now walking fastly, he saw her through the window watching TV making him smile to himself before slowly opening the door "Hey"

"Hi"

"Cool if I come in?"

"Erm sure" Jade switched off the TV and watched him enter the room,when she saw the roses Jade smiled surprised with an also confused look on her face "I got you these, not that good but I was in a rush" he chuckled then putting them on the bedside table "Wow...thank you"

Beck took a seat on the chair and smiled kindly to her "So...how're you feeling?"

"Erm okay thank you...how are the test looking?"

"Oh yeah I'm not sure actually"

"Didn't you take them?" She curiously looked at him.

"What? Me ha no, Jade you may have a conclusion" Beck jokingly dabbed her forehead laughing, Jade pulled back a bit really confused "Sorry are you hurt"

"Well my body hurts a little but it's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"Well are doctors supposed to be so close with their patients?"

This was getting seriously confusing for the both of them but Beck nervously laughed again "I have no idea"

"Oh well assistant doctor I take it then?"

"J-Jade what are you talking about?"

"You're the assailant doctor"

Beck became suddenly sweaty at his forehead and his hands began to shake "No...no Jade I'm your fi-your boyfriend"

Her eyes widened "What? No you're not!"

"Jade I am" he moved his hand and put it on her hand but she quickly shifted her hand away, this can not be happening how can this be? Quickly Beck stood up and walked to the door breathing heavily "I need to go-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, he couldn't break down in front of her.

Johnny the doctor saw him "Hey Beck how's-"

"She doesn't remember!"

"What?"

"She doesn't remember ME" the tears filled up in his eyes full of pain and anger "Beck-"

"Get them test back now!"

"Calm down okay, I know what may have happened"

"Well tell me then"

Johnny took a deep breath, guilty of the information he has to give to an on edge upset Beck, he walked Beck over to the seats and sat him down trying to make him seem calmer as Beck rubbed the palm of his hands still shaking. Beck was told to listen very carefully but he still couldn't get over what had just happened...if she doesn't remember, the love of his life forgetting him what will he do? He can't lose her, no way will he lose her.

"With the accident that has happened, clearly a fraction of her brain is the part she hit but that fraction of that brain was where all her memories of you were kept...this means it has erased you from it" Beck dragged both of his hands through his hair "This can't be happening" he whispered to himself.

"Beck I know how hard this is to take in but the best thing you can do is to go back in there and tell her everything"

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING man, your life together just...everything" Beck knew he had a point so he stood up and walked back in the room to Jade, her gorgeous gleaming diamond eyes met his shiny puppy dog eyes, his heart skipped a beat where as hers did nothing.

"I'm sorry about that its just that...a shock"

"You don't think it was for me?"

"No of course not, I just thought I'd better explain everything to you"

"Okay" she sighed, Beck went back over to the chair and sat down taking a deep breath "Well we first got together when we just turned 14-"

"Wait we what? What about Tommy?" Beck gulped heavily, he was hoping she wouldn't remember him. The bastard ex boyfriend who treated her like hell, Jade left him months before Beck came along and you could say Beck...saved her.

"You left him months before we got together" he saw the confusion and hurt on her face, she doesn't remember leaving him. But Beck didn't mention that fact he ignored it.

"Erm yeah...it took me weeks to get you to finally go on a date with me but you were thankful for it as was I, after two years you literally moved in with me into my RV clearly we never planned on living there forever clearly...in fact we both planned on moving out after collage that was our dream-"

"Did we argue?"

__

"Did we argue?"

_"I would like to have a girlfriend who I could talk to without it turning into a screaming match!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time!"_

_"How is it my fault girls stare at me?!"_

_"You could look worse if you wanted to"_

_"I can't believe how jealous you get"_

_"Oh! Oh! So you think I'm ugly?"_

_"What?!"_

_"We're gonna have to finish this sooner or later"_

_"Later!"_

Beck chuckled to himself, they sure had their fair share of arguments "We...had our moments from time to time"

"Oh...look,Beck?"

"Yeah"

"The only people I remember in my life is unfortunately my parents, Cat, Andre and Robbie and Becca"

"Yeah they're our friends...Becca is my cousin"

"She is your cousin?"

"Yeah"

That confused the both of them a hell of a lot more, how can she feebler her and not Beck? Beck is the only reason that Jade knows her...it made no sense.

"Well anyway, if you could get them guys to come and see me I'd like to hear what they will say about this"

"Erm sure...ill get them on the phone" Beck stood up, he went to kiss her in the forehead but quickly stopped himself before walking back out. A tear escaped Jades eyes "Oh my god" she gasped with cry in her voice.

Beck breathing heavily with panic, the Jade West he knew...was gone.

**Don't hate me you guys! I'm sure we knew this was suspected ;) poor Beck! So what do you think Jade should do? Should she take Becks word or try and figure all this by herself? Leave reviews/comments below! **


	8. Questions and Answers

Tori sat on her red soft couch whilst watching celebrities underwater

"Come on Jennifer Aniston! Swim! Swim!" She yelled at the TV, her glasses slid down her nose before she pushed them back up reaching for the popcorn "Whoa I don't think so"

Andre laughed moving the popcorn out of Tori's reach, she gasped still joking trying to jump over and reach "Andre give me it back!"

He jumped up of the couch still holding up the popcorn "Nope haha, you're going to have to do better than that Tor"

"I want popcorn!" She pouted

"Beg"

"No" she giggled then jumping up to Andre's level grabbing it, but he didn't let go as they battled over it. Finally they fell down on the sofa with the popcorn flying everywhere as Tori lay on top of Andre, both of them laughing loudly "Looks like non of us is getting that popcorn" she teased him, Andre mocked her voice "I don't talk like that!"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

They both settled down laughing and looked at each in the eyes silently, they didn't move a muscle...until the phone rang making them jump, Tori quickly got up and reached the phone "Hello?" Andre slid up as he stayed quiet to the conversation.

"Oh hey Beck what's up?"

Andre saw the reaction on Tori's face "What's going on?" He whispered, Tori simply held up her hand signalling him to hold on.

"Wait what! You're sure? O-Okay! Okay! We'll be right there"

With a heavy heart Tori hung up, upset making Andre seriously worried. Andre placed his hand on her back for comfort...her eyes were wide she didn't even look at him "Tori? What's wrong"

A tear fell off her cheek onto the red soft sofa

"Tori?"

Finally her eyes met his and she opened her mouth "S-She's forgotten...she's forgotten him"

-/-

"I'll be back soon darling"

"Nonna I'm gonna be fine! Sam's here now" Cat brightly smiled as her Nonna left the house again like she does everyday, Cat happily skipped over to the sofa next to her new roommate Sam "So what did I miss?"

"Jennifer Aniston just got out"

"Yay!" She exclaimed clapping her hands relieved making Sam chuckle quietly...Cats pear phone suddenly started ringing "Hello! Hey Beck me and Sam were just...what?! How is that possible? I'll be right there" Cat quickly hung up breathing heavily out of shock and upset, with tears streaming she suddenly jumped up and ran to the door "Cat what's going on?"

Cat didn't answer and simply ran out the house "Wha? Cat!"

She ran fastly, smashing into someone landing on the floor whimpering to herself "God I am so sorry...Cat!" Robbie stumbled up then picking her up lightly "Are you okay?"

"J-Jade...sh-she-"

"Forgot, I know"

"How did you know?"

"Beck called me not too long ago and I panicked so I ran...you coming?"

Cat nodded still catching her breath, Robbie kindly took her hand and walked with her trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Every single one of them were all think the exact same thing...what does this mean for Beck and Jade?

All at once they reached the hospital at the same time "You guys heard" Andre disappointedly stated "Yeah Beck called us"

They all looked at each other upset, Tori took a big sigh and was the first one to walk in.

Reaching Beck "Beck!" Tori yelled then giving him a hug out of sympathy "I'm so sorry" Beck didn't comment to it, he simply pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before looking back to them "She asked me to get you all here so she can ask questions...Becca is in there now" they all pivot their heads to see them, Becca seemed stressed and nervous as she rubbed the palm of her hands roughly, they couldn't hear what they were saying it was all mumbled sounds. All of them sat down discussing "So she doesn't remember just you?"

"No...she doesn't remember you" Beck motioned to Tori, her eyes widened but she secretly wasn't majorly shocked "She...my god" Tori sat back fully on the seat.

Becca burst through the door "How?" She sternly asked herself among everyone else "What?"

"How the hell does she remember me and not you? I don't get it, I mean I'd rather her forget me than forget you!" Beck stood up to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders "Relax, we can't help what has happened...I mean she has even forgot about Tori"

"So what she hated Tori...no offence"

"None taken" Tori butted in adding on.

"But you...she loved you Beck, how can you wake up one day and stop loving someone?"

"No-one ever means for these things to happen but she has forgot and we must do our best to help her remember, now Andre...go on in"

Andre took a deep breath and did as he was told.

Jade smiled as he came in "Andre"

"Hey Jade it's good to see you awake again"

"Thanks, I guess you know why I want to talk"

"Yeah, I do"

"Tell me about me and Beck"

Andre smirked to himself.

_"Jade West?"_

_"Yeah man! Go talk to her I know you really like her"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"You said 'I really like her' last week" _

_"She's beautiful"_

_"Go talk to her!" _

Andre happily discussed their relationship "What you guys have it's un breakable, you broke up sure but you came back to each other"

"Well...I mean there's one thing I can't get my head around"

"Ask me then Jade, we've been friends since we were little kids"

Jade took a deep breath, she knew Andre for a long long time and Jade also knew that Andre will not be happy with the question she was about to ask but she had to know, she had to know how Beck fitted in her life even if that means brining up the past that she thinks is still the present...Jade knows that it would kill Beck.

"It's about Tommy" Jade saw the look on Andre's face, a part of him was preparing for this.

"When me and him apparently split-"

"Not apparently Jade...you have split, years ago"

"Alright, alright but how long was it until I went on to Beck?"

"A few months...it took Beck ages for you to go out wit him but he fell for you hard so he didn't care how long it took...it all paid off in the end though Jade, believe me when I say what you and Beck have is by far the best thing that has ever happened to you both"

After a long talk, Jade was finally done with questioning Andre "I'll let you get so,e rest" he stood up and walked over to the door "Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"Becca said I have an eyebrow piercing"

"Uh-huh..."

"Do I?"

Andre laughed to himself and nodded still with a smile on his face, Jade sighed not believing it and breathed "Oh moms gonna kill me"

"She got over it"

With them words Andre left the room, letting Jade get some rest but only one thing kept running through her mind.

Tommy.

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, my brain was so jammed (writes block) and I wanted to uploaded ASAP just to give it for you guys, I hope enjoy this one and let me know what you think reviews/comment on the bottom :)**


	9. Keep it quiet

Beck watched her getting up and changed, Jade was finally coming home, she looked at him through the window as he watched her, Beck quickly looked away "Hey man, the doctor said he has some test results back that were apparently really important" beck squinted his eyes confused at what Andre had just said, he walked in Jades room "Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you know anything about a test result" Beck pointed with his thumb outside as the doctor waited to go in, Beck and Jade haven't spoke much since everything happened they both found it awkward at the moment "Erm no, but send him in"

Jade hopped back onto the bed as Beck called in the doctor "Hey Doc, what's up?" Johnny had no smile, something was seriously wrong and the words he was going to say was going to pain him as it caused pain to them.

"Beck you better sit down aswell" Cautiously Beck sat down in the chair, looking at Jade and doctor Johnny worried.

"What's going on Doc?" Jade impatiently asked turning to look at him...Johnny sighed massively and rubbed his forehead stressed "We have some results back, we have no idea why they took so long but they're not good I'm afraid"

"What are they then!" Beck scarcely asked, scared as hell. Jade glanced at him and mouthed "It's okay" before looking back at the doctor, she took a deep breath "What are the results"

Johnny looked at Jades stomach "Jade, Beck...I'm sorry...but you've lost the baby"

Both their eyes widened, Beck certainly didn't know anything about Jade being pregnant "Babies?"

"I was pregnant"

"Yes a few weeks in but I'm sorry but the baby didn't survive the trauma"

"Wait...I'm finding this hard to take in" Beck put his hands together and held them to his mouth, gasping...he was going to be a father and he didn't even know it "I was going to be a father" he mumbled to himself.

"I've had sex" Jade mumbled to herself even more shocked "That's the key issue for you?"

"No! Of course now, it's just the only memories I have to from when I was like 14 or something...if you haven't noticed my life is pretty messed up right now"

"Oh and mine isn't?" His tone turned stern, the first time he was stern with her for a while "I didn't say that Beck! God it's just that-"

"Okay guys, cool it down I'll give you guys some time alone" Johnny quickly left the room, Beck looked at Jade as Jade looked at Beck, not saying a word. Both of em sat there stunned "I can't believe this...Jade believe me when I say that we were careful"

"Clearly not enough"

Beck rolled his eyes at her disproving comments, Jade defiantly didn't lose her attitude, Beck stood up and walked closer to her "I swear to god, I would never ever purposely put you in any situation like that...you may not remember but we loved each other" his face was close to her, he was tempted to clash his lips on hers...he missed her lips. He missed being in her comfort but he couldn't. Beck slowly then back away from her "Beck, we need to talk"

"Becca can't it wait-"

"Now" her tone was stern, she was standing her ground Beck glanced at Jade "Go on, I'm sure we both know what will happen to you if you don't" she said with a slight humour in her voice making Beck smile humour before walking out.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine I'll explain later just...just tell me what's up?"

"The thing we talked about last night, have you told her?"

"No not yet"

"Beck!" Becca angrily and annoyedly slapped his shoulder, two hours of talking about how Beck was going to handle another hard situation now seemed so wasted now. Wasting her time and his "Do you understand how big of a thing this is? When she opens that draw and when she finds it what the hell is she going to thing man, huh?"

Beck looked away from her as Becca gave him a lecture "And then she'll be freaking out and hey look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He nervously looked back at her "I don't know what to tell you Becca, yes we talked-"

"For two long shitting hours"

"Whatever that doesn't even matter alright, now isn't the right time"

Becca crossed her arms under her chest and slid her tongue across her bottom lip "Okay...how's not the right time then when is the right time Beck? When she sees what's in that draw and demands answers, she'll be pissed at the fact you didn't tell her sooner"

Damn it, she was right "I'll go tell her then!" Becca strolled past him heading towards her room, quickly Beck spun around and grabbed her arm pulling her back "No please don't, you're my family-"

"Don't pull that bullsh-"

"And my closet and bestfriend"

Becca paused and cursed to herself "God sake...you used the 'bestfriend' card" she mocked "Fine...fine I won't tell her, but I mean it Beck tell her soon...I mean you may be my family and my bestfriend but to me, Jade is also family"

"I promise"

"Thank you and you know I'm only doing this for your sake, I'm gonna get going I'll see you later"

"Alright, love you"

"Love you too cuz" Becca rubbed his arms and walked away. Beck slowly walked back into Jades room "Need any help packing?"

"No thanks, I'm good" she smiled slightly as she put her few clothes in her bag, Beck kept his eye on the right side draw "Is there anything in the draws"

"No I don't think so, but I haven't checked"

"Oh" Beck mumbled, still looking at it "Are you okay, Beck?" Jade looked at him, trying to catch his attention "Hm...oh yeah I'm fine"

"Look I just want to say that, things re messed up obviously but I know that this relationship was a strong one, especially by what our friends have told us and I know this news about the whole baby thing has both shook us but I feel like we can moved past this I may not remember you but...I will try and make this work I promise"

"Good babe-I mean Jade...I'm glad" Jade giggled at him regretting calling her babe when she secretly liked it, Jade noticed again the Beck was looking at that draw again. She finally went over to it and opened it, Beck's eyes widened.

**So what do you guys think is the big secret Beck and Becca were arguing about? i love leaving cliffhanger, just can't help it! So leave your reviews and thoughts of this chapter it really helps me out. Let me know what you think is the secret :)**


	10. Welcome Home

Jade pulled out the diamond shiny ring, her face scrunched up confused. Beck remained quiet, putting his hands behind his back looking down at the floor waiting for Jade to come to blows. Beck asked Jade to marry him around three months ago, they planned in getting married when they were 20 and buy an apartment of their own, work things out and have a proper family that was their dream, that was their goal in life...to be together. Jade turned around slowly to him, still looking at the ring as Beck remained looking down at the floor nervous as hell to what she will do.

"What the hell is this doing in my draw?"

Jade looks up to Beck, still he remained looking down "Beck!"

He did as she wanted and looked back up to her.

"That's...an engagement ring"

"Why is it in dra-...oh god please don't tell me"

A long eye contact between the two and it clicked to Jade "Jesus Christ...we're engaged! Engaged? Me and you?" Beck nodded along actually feeling guilty, also he felt weird at the fact he actually felt guilty.

Jade cursed quietly to herself, not believing what she has just discovered.

"How could you not tell me?"

"I was going to, I promise"

"So when were you actually going to do it then?"

That for him was difficult to answer, the truth is Beck had no idea when he was going to tell her or if he ever was, Beck raised his head to the ceiling taking a huge deep breath and looked back to her, Jade standing there strong; a change from a few weeks ago "I don't know Jade, when me and Becca talked about it-"

"Becca knew? Oh well that's just fantastic" the sarcasm was clear, she was angry and there is nothing Beck can do to make her be calm "I know how bad this all looks Jade but you have to believe me when I say I was going to tell you I swear"

"First I find out I was pregnant and now I find out I AM engaged"

The pregnancy thing was still like an awkward cloud lingering above them both. Jade would never of been ready to be a mom at the age of 19 as for Beck, deep down a part if him would of been excited for a dad but still neither of the, would be ready to be parents, before the accident Jade and Beck had their whole life planned out, Hollywood Arts gave them an extra year scholarship along with Tori and Andre, Robbie has been doing good playing gigs with his guitar and Cat got a record deal. Beck and Jade wanted as much of their acting experience as they could, when the money would start coming in they would put it away for a place of their own thats not an RV. The silence hung around for too long for both of their liking.

"Jade...all I can do is apologise that I didn't tell you sooner"

"This changes a lot y'know? Now you're not just my boyfriend I don't remember you're now my husband to be that I don't remember"

"Yeah you don't remember me I get it, Kay?"

"Don't Kay me Beck like you're the one that should be pissed"

Right about now, Beck would just shut her up by kissing her and she'd give in instantly they'd make up. But it wouldn't work anymore with her.

"I'm sorry!"

Jade could see by his face expressions that he was generally sorry and stressed by everything, she had to cut him some slack. Jade relaxed her tensed body and sighed deeply "It's okay...I get that all of this is hard for you"

"I'll drive you home...I'll be waiting outside until you're ready" his tone was bland, Beck fastly walked out the doors, breathing heavily. If he keeps this up, he'll end up losing her for good, it seems not to be sticking in Beck's head that Jade no longer is the loved up girl who gets madly jealous if a girl even looks at him, the girl who would make dinner every Friday night for him, the girl who would laugh and cry with him. The Jade who loved him was gone and that's something he is going to have to live with, Jade is no longer the one who he can argue with and it with all be blown over by a little smirk from him or a kiss. Now that's all happens Jade has been advised to go and stay with her mom permanently until her memory comes back, or if it ever will.

The drive home was extremely awkward, no one was talking. Jade looking out of the window with her arms crossed under her chest clearly stated she felt uncomfortable, Beck took notice of this and wanted to make her feel more comfortable, so he turned on the radio as an ice breaker. Crashed the Wedding by Busted came up, Jade loved Busted and this song "Oh man! We love this song"

"We do?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Yeah I remember loving the song, before you were in my life I guess"

Beck nodded staring at her as she stared back at him "Shouldn't you be keep your eyes on the road"

"Oh! Yeah sure" Beck quickly put his eyes away from Jade and back in the road, he glanced at her again and saw her mouthing the words to the song. He smiled smug to himself "Do you get on with my mom and dad?"

Beck cleared his throat "Erm...well, no not really" after everything that has happened he couldn't afford to risk another lie. Jade looked at him confused "Why not?"

He took a big sigh and tried to explain, but how could he tell her that after a while her parents stopped caring for her "Your mom and dad, they didn't exactly treat you very well"

"What are you talking about! They always treated me nice, maybe not my dad as much but my mom-"

"Gave up on you I don't know why I mean, I don't have the answers but all I know is that they didn't take that much caring for you anymore"

Beck can tell that it hurt her feelings knowing that her parent didn't care any,odd, but he tried to make it better "But hey your mom called and said she can't wait for you to come home so maybe all this happening has made your mom realise that she really cares for you"

"Yeah maybe..." She sighed, soon enough they arrived at the house. As Jade got out Beck took out her bags from the trunk "Thanks" she went to take the bags from his hands when he hesitated back "No probs, I got them you" kindly he smiled, Jade put on a little smile to him and walked towards her house as he followed her. Beck placed down the bags on the front door as they waited for her mother to open it.

"Jade before you say anything your mom doesn't know we're engag-"

Before he could finish his sentence the door was opened and Jade's mom opened the door smiling

"Jade! Sweetheart!"

"Hey mom" Jade laid on a little greeting smile, her arms widened and brought Jade close to her as Beck awkwardly stood behind them quietly, Jade lightly shoved her mom off her "Come inside"

"Alright, hold on" Jade turned to him, he smiled widely to her. He was totally in love with her, and she could tell clear as anything.

"Thank you, for looking after me and everything..."

"It no problem, anything for you Jade"

"I'll see you soon?"

Beck nodded and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek "Habit" he whispered cursing to himself as he pulled back "It's okay" she whispered back to him before entering the house.

Jade mom stayed behind to talk to Beck "What did they say?"

"That hopefully her memory will improve in time"

"Okay, well maybe you should keep your distance"

Beck squinted his eyes confused and slightly annoyed, he has spent nearly a whole month taking care of her daughter and yet she wants him to back off his own fiancé!

"With all do respect Miss West but Jade is a big part of my life, she basically is my life and I'm not back off from her"

With them words he left not letting her get a single word in edge ways, back in his car he drove to his RV. When he stepped in he saw he wasn't alone "How did you get in?"

His brownish hair cousin sat on his couch eating an apple with her military boots against the coffee table "You gave me a key remember?"

Beck nodded remember it "You're giving me a key?"

"Well done Becca that is in fact a key"

"Don't be so sarcastic!"

"You're always sarcastic"

"Sure...anyway you really trust me with the RV?"

"Just don't burn it down"

"I'll try my best cuz"

Beck sat down next to her, sighing deeply "What's up Mr Stress?"

"Jade"

"Well clearly" Becca crossed her legs in the couch and turned to him, placing her hands on her lap ready to listen to him properly. She nudged him so he would explain his stressing out quicker "Beck?"

"I told her...about the engagement" her eyes widened that he did as she asked, she mumbled to her "Wow" then she looked back to him, Beck was looking down at the couch. He seemed so sad, she had never seen him like this since they broke up last year, but she can remember how happy he was when they got back together. It made her happy.

"How did she react?"

"She freaked out a little but...pretty well"

"That's good then, right?"

"Yeah, I know what I have to do"

"What?" Cautiously she looked at him. Finally Beck looked straight into her eyes "I gotta make Jade fall in love with me again"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! How do you think Beck can make Jade fall back in love with him? Leave Reviews/Comments thanks it helps me out knowing what you think about it, tell me what you think should happen in the future? :) thanks guys.**


	11. Thoughts and Feelings

Everything had to go right, but firstly Beck had to get Jade to agree on a date to him it was hard enough the first time though.

_"Hey Jade"_

_"What?"_

_"Erm I was wondering if maybe me as you-"_

_"No" she walked away from him but he tried again pulling her softly back "Come on just a coffee, one cup of coffee"_

_"If I say yes and I come will you leave me alone after?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Then...fine"_

_It turned out after the date Jade wanted the second date that Beck suggested at the end "How did I do then?"_

_"I...actually had a great time"_

_"How about that second date?" She smiled and slid her teeth along her bottom lip._

_"I'd love to"_

After that, their relationship started and loved every minute of it. That's what he had to do, take her on the same date and do everything the same. That is a way of winning her over as it may be déjà vu for him it's brand new memories for Jade. It was 12pm and Beck was hoping to get Jade to agree to go out with him tonight, he sat on his chair and rolled it to his laptop opening to The Slap and luckily Jade was online so he requested a video chat...fixing his hair so he could look his best for her. It was kinda of weird for him because usually Jade never used to care about what his hair was like she loved him regardless.

"Hey" she greets with a plain smile on her face

"Hey!" Pulling a dopey cute smile but he had to cut to the chase "What have you been up to lately?" They haven't seen each other in a few days as Beck let her have time to think "Just been hanging out with Cat and the rest of the people, I haven't really had chance to talk to that Tori girl yet" Bet Tori is thankful for that.

"Look Jade, with this memory thing it sucks and we both know that but I say that we try our best to move past it?"

"Okay?"

"So I'm asking you out...on a date"

"Oh, sure I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a date with...my fiancé" she chuckled at the end still not believing to her Beck was a stranger and yet she was meant to love him, like she did. Beck chuckled along nodding "Okay then, I'll pick you up at 8? Tonight?"

"Yeah, sure I'll see you then"

"Good, cool okay Erm...bye"

"Bye" she pressed the offline button to am ecstatic Beck on the other end of the webcam, his eyes squinted for smiling so much "YES" he threw his fist in the air, he's back in the game.

Jade hung up, seeing Vats face on the other side of the laptop "Cat, don't" knowing what was going to happen pointing at her, warning her. But Cat couldn't contain it, an explosion of screams came of the little red heads mouth, Jade moaned and covered her ears "God is this how you reacted the first time?!"

"Kinda!"

Tori came through the door with three glasses of ice tea "Whoa what's with all the screams?"

"Beck just asked Jade out in a date!"

Tori's mouth opened with a smile and looked at Jade "Thats great" Jade nodded and she didn't know why but deep down she had a strange dislike towards her but for she ignored it.

"It's no big deal" Jade shuts her laptop "No big deal? It HUGE this is how it all started you and Beck-"

"Yeah I get it Cat" Jade sharply answered back with a snap in her tone, Tori recognised how distracted and stressed Jade was as she grazed her finger nails lightly across the lid of her laptop she had a lot of things crossing her mind, she wanted to help "Erm Cat, why don't you go and check on dinner I put in the oven"

"Okay!" Cat giggled skipping out the room leading Jade to roll her eyes at her cheeriness, the old not approving Jade West was slowly sneaking back. Tori moved her chair closer to Jade and looked at her until she caught Jade's attention, Jade looked at Tori staring in the corner of her eye "What?"

Tori scratched the back of her head and took a deep breath...she can't go through what she did when Jade first started hating her, as time went on they became more as friends and she thought they were getting somewhere "Are you okay, Jade?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Mumbling quietly not even looking at her "It's just you seem down-"

"Are we friends? I mean...before the accident me and you, were we friends?"

Tori opened her mouth to answer.

_"I read your play and I think it's really good"_

_"I'm not your friend"_

_-/-_

_"There is no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation"_

_"I got a good reason"_

_"Which is?"_

_"I don't like you"_

_-/-_

_"And her mean friend"_

_"Hey! Do not call me her friend"_

_-/-_

Tori smiled slightly and sighed, Jade waited for the answer leaning her head forward out of curious

"Tori?"

"We've...had our moments" she mumbled chuckling out, Jade raised her eyebrows for a second and sitting back in her chair more but Tori wanted to help. Despite how cruel Jade could of been to her, Tori will always class Jade as a friend and friends look out for each other...the last thing Jade said to her was asking if everything was ready for Becks surprise party they were planning as a congrats for booking a role on a TV show which he then had to turn down because of everything that happened he had to be there for Jade which when Jade found out he did that instantly felt I immediately guilty over the whole thing "Jade seriously, what's bugging you?"

"It's just-" Jade struggled getting out her words, sticking her tongue slightly out and sliding it back in against her teeth stressing out "I'm scared"

Never in all of Tori's life has she heard Jade admit she is scared "You? You're scared?"

"Yes it is possible"

"Well, what are you scared of them"

"...I'm scared that I won't fall in love with him again, I'm scared that I'll break his heart and I'm also scared of what my life is now going to turn out to be like seen as though I don't know a god damn thing about the past 5 years of my life"

Tori didn't know what she could even say to make an ounce of what she confessed even better, she had to be sensitive she is aware the wrong word said can sort Jade off "Jade nothing I can say will change what you are feeling but I guarantee Beck feels just as scared, you are not alone in all of this and can I give you some advice?"

Jade nodded at the idea with her arms crossed underneath her chest "Don't focus on hurting Beck or getting hurt just think of this as dating some new guy"

"Except he's not a new guy...he's the guy I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't even know him" she chocked with tears in her eyes, now Tori really had nothing to say, except she extended her arms and hugged Jade. Usually Jade would push her back but she was too upset to even move "Everything is going to be fine" she whispers in Jades ear. Pulling back Tori smiles "Now, lets sort out what you're wearing tonight?"

For once Jade pulled a tiny smile, wiped away her tears and nodded "Okay" taking a deep breath praying tonight will go well.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Beck can do to help Jade fall back in love with him? And how should Jade handle her feelings about everything? ****Leave Reviews/Comments thanks it helps me out knowing what you think about it, tell me what you think should happen in the future? :) thanks guys.**


	12. Date hell

His palms were sweaty, as his rubbed them against one an other taking a deep breath and knocking on her door. As Beck did so he heard girls giggling and the curtain moved, his face turned confused whilst waiting. Eventually the door opened, Beck looked up with a happily shocked smile on his face "Wow...Jade...you look, amazing" Jade looked down at her outfit she was wearing a black dress with high heels, a cross necklace and her hair was curled she did look gorgeous but she never isn't in Becks eyes, Jade pulled a small smile back.  
"Erm thanks, you look good too" Beck smirked and held out his hand for her to take, as she took it Beck heard giggling again and then saw Cat giggling like a little girl with Tori behind her with her hands on Cats shoulders trying to shush her down. Beck laid a half smile to them "Hey girls"

"Hi Beck!" Cat exclaimed excitedly "Hey" Tori waved. Jade briefly rolled her eyes "So we going?"

"Yep we're going, lets go" Jade turned to Cat and Tori "Mom said that Will has to be in bed by 9, okay?"

"Sure, we'll be fine" Tori smiled "Thanks..." Jade muttered before shutting the front door and walking down the drive way with Beck, he didn't bring his car because where they were going was near enough to walk plus it was nice to walk, It popped into Beck's mind to try and hold Jade's hand again as they walked together down the rod but then again Jade would only let him do it if she lightly out her hand next to his, then she would ever so slightly spread her fingers indicating she wanted yours to slid your fingers inbetween hers...that's how Beck will know, he knows this because every-time they walked together in the past that is what Jade would do to him.

_"Really beautiful night tonight" Jade mumbled to Beck as she moved close to him as they walked_

_"Yeah it was...but nothing is as beautiful as you" Jade giggled "God you're so cheesy" they both laughed together, Jade moved her hand lightly touching his and spread out her fingers against his, Beck looked down at her hand she smirked to himself then slid his hand in hers "Jade" Beck stopped them both walking facing her still holding her hand  
"Yeah baby?" Beck softly moved his free hand up to her cheek and stroked it, he knows how much she loves it and he could tell by the way she smiled when he did "You know...you know I love you right?"_

_"Yeah of course, where is all this coming from?"_

_"I just wanted to make sure you know...cause I love you so much"_

_"I love you too...so much" Jade moved away his hand from her face and used her own hands to cup his face and pulled it close to hers pressing her lips firmly on his. _

_"We better go, it's almost 10 and my mom will want me back tonight remember? Let go back to the RV and have as much alone time as we can get" Beck nodded agreeing with her and gave her one more quick peck, they started walking again._

Beck shook off the flashbacks but that memory and that moment plays in his head every-night, it was the night of the crash that they told each-other how much they loved one an other "So where are we off to?"

"Actually we are here" Beck stopped her outside the place they were having their first but not really to him date, Jade arched her eyebrows "Coffee shop"

"Yeah..."

"No offense but why are we having a date at Jet Brew?" Beck smirked and faced her "Because this was where we had our first 'date'" adding air quotes on the word date "Why here" Beck sighed with humor "I'll explain inside, come on" Beck motioned his head to it then walked in as Jade followed. Getting a table inside and ordering coffee to start with "So...explain"

"Okay this was where we had our first date because I panicked"

"You...Panicked?" Beck chuckled nervously to him rubbing his forehead and placing his hand behind his neck "Yeah because after spending weeks chasing after YOU" he chuckled along with Jade who felt a little special knowing he chased after her "I just went to you 'one date come on just a coffee, one cup of coffee' and you said 'If I say yes and come will you leave me alone after' so you did, we went and you enjoyed after that I swear I took you on better dates?"

"Oh really?" Jade teased "Wait and see" Beck mumbled but loudly enough for her to hear as he looked down at his menu, Jade moved her eyes from her menu up to him from what he said and smirked smug before looking back down at the menu. Waiting for their food Jade had questions "Okay, I have a question about Tori"

"Alright?"

"What was I like with her because I don't remember her"

_"Whats the prob? DOG"_

Beck cleared his throat and chuckled to himself trying to find a good way to answer "Well you know...ugh at first, no not at all the hated her with every bone in your body...when we were at the RV one day something happened at school and god you just like exploded saying how much you hated her and because this is a date I won't repeat your language you used"

"Jesus...wait you said at first" Beck nodded to her statement as he sipped his coffee "Yeah and I say that because as time went on you grew to like her and kind of became friends"

"Oh...well that explains a lot" The food came, they both had two toasted sandwiches with fries. The date was going better than Beck expected, they were laughing and talking...flirting. If things go to plan everything may turn out well for them, it took a month for them to realized they loved each other so if Beck played his cards right it may all go well he had his friends to help him remember the things he did whilst it was the first month of Beck and Jade's relationship. The thing Beck missed the most about everything was spending everyday with Jade and the special occasions. Birthdays, Christmas the two of them love Halloween. Being together in summer, winter, spring. All day everyday he wants to be with her again like the old days. So if he gets her to fall for him as soon as possible the sooner they can get their life almost back to normal but what would be even better is if her memory will recover eventually.  
"Beck, tell me about what you and me were like"

Finally a question Beck would love answering, smirking to himself smug "Jade where do I start...god we-we've been through a hell of a lot together, we've had our fair share of arguments but we pulled through, we had fun a lot though...and after all this it made me realize that I wouldn't take anything back, not the fights or the laughs or the cries or the heartbreak we caused each other, I defiantly wouldn't take back all the little heart to hearts we had weather it was over the phone of sitting on the couch talking or in bed cuddling, every moment I had with you I am grateful for and you could say I took you for granted but I loved-love you Jade and that'll never change"

A tear came to Jades eye, she remained staring at him "Jade why are you tearing up?"

"Its happy tears, to know what we had was special"

"It wasn't just special Jade...we loved each other unconditionally, hopefully you'll see what I mean" Jade's eyes widened and her eyebrows arched at such a bold confident statement that came from Beck's lips but then again deep down she wanted to see that "Hopefully" Jade saying them words but a big smile on Beck's face along with the smile on Jade's face "So, you ready to go?" by now the empty plate and the empty cup of coffee that has been sat there for a while Beck thought it was time to leave "Sure" Beck took out his wallet from his back pocket and left the money on the table, Beck opened the door for Jade and smiled proudly "Being a gentlemen I see"

"I'm always a gentlemen" he chuckled following Jade out. Walking closely next to her Beck did everything to pull out his charms on her and by the looks of it, it was working. It did all them years ago on their real first date and it seems things don't change "I never knew that" he laughed onto Jade's story about some fellow classmates of theirs "Really?"

"No I knew" he laughed again "Oh" she giggled jokingly nudging him, Beck looked away from her and looked straight down the road and then he felt it. Jade's hand lightly touched his, he then felt her fingers spread against his hand Beck looked at Jade in the corner of his eye. She was looking straight forward but had a smirk on her face, she totally knew what she was doing. Beck planted a smug smirk on his face, he's achieved the hand allowance as he slipped his hand in hers they again both pulled a closed lips smile "How did you know what means?" instantly mentally cursing to herself on what a stupid question that must have seen to him.

"Please Jade, you used that technique every time we walked together I'll never forget it"

"That's nice to know"

"I also know what else it means" Jade gulped, she knew what it meant but did she change what it meant when it was in the period of the bit that is no longer in her memory "You do?"

"Yep" Quickly Beck stopped her, spun her around and clashed his lips on hers. Taking her completely by surprise but at the same time she actually loved it as she sunk into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, Beck's hands traveled to her waist pulling her in closer still with his lips attached to her, she hadn't changed the meaning but then again she only used to on one other person only. The kiss was longing, Beck had been waiting so long to kiss her gain and it was worth it. Jade was surprised on how good of a kisser he was "Jade?" Jade opened her eyes widely, Beck slowly opened his too. Slowly she let go of his lips and turned to the voice. Jades mouth opened surprised "Tommy"

Beck's face turned shocked, the last time he saw Tommy...Beck refused to even think about the last time he saw or heard of Tommy. He was 2 years older than Jade, when they started dating Jade just turned 14 and he had just turned 16, Beck never liked him but him and Jade were never friends then but Andre was as was Cat and Robbie. Although him and Jade weren't exactly friends Beck still felt drawn to her in a weird way but Tommy...he's dangerous and hopefully Jade could at least remember that.

"Jesus wow look at you...you look incredible"

"Thanks, it's been a while I guess"

"Yeah I heard about the accident how are you doing?" Tommy waked closer to her, protectively Beck tightened his arm that was still around her waist "I'm alright"

"I'm Beck by the way" Beck boldly and sternly butted in handed out his hand trying to cover up the fact that he hates every inch of Jade's ex boyfriends body, Tommy shook Becks hand "Ah you're Beck-"

"Yeah Jade's fiance" Tommy's smug smirked suddenly turned to a shocked one. Jade squinted her eyes for a second again cursing to herself "Fiance...wow kind of young don't you think?"

"Also kind of none of your business don't you think"  
Tommy held his hands up acting innocent "Alright man chill, look I'll see you around Jade"

"Yeah, sure" Tommy glanced at Beck before walking away. Jade moved out of Beck's holding "What the hell was that about?" Jade was so unaware of what happened all them years ago and now wasn't the time to tell her "He's your ex alright and he hurt you"

"How? What did he do to me that was so terrible" Beck sensed her getting more and more angry, normally Beck would just kiss or hold her and she would instantly calm herself but right now it won't work "I can't say that yet but Jade-"

"I can't believe how cold you were"

"Jade please forget about it" Beck moved forward to her and moved his arms out for her but he backed off "Please can we ignore this, what about that kiss?"

Jade moved out her arms for a moment "That kiss was amazing Beck but I wasn't the one that just ruined it, you were" Jade walked up her drive way angrily "Jade please" Jade turned back around to "Maybe we-I made a mistake thinking this could work, maybe I was just kidding myself" They were harsh words but Jade was angry anso everyone knows she can say things that she may not mean. She shut the door angrily, Beck put his hands on the back of his head and walked away cursing to himself. He screwed up over jealousy.

**hope you guys enjoyed this one! What do you think is going to happen now that Tommy is back and how do you think Jade and Beck will handle it? Let me know what you think about it all. Leave reviews and comments :)**


	13. Favours

Every inch of her body wanted to open that door again and apologise for saying such harsh words to him but seeing Tommy kind of freaked her out. Jade walked up into her room and slammed the door shut before lying in her bed, wanting to curl up and in a ball forgetting everything but she couldn't forget the kiss she and Beck shared together. For her it was their first kiss, she wish it wasn't. Jades phone flashed, she ignored it as there was no point in speaking to anyone. If it was Cat she would just ask how the date went and then wouldn't let her get a word I'm edge ways. Tori would give her a deep conversation and quite frankly she doesn't exactly know her too well anymore. It could be Beck...but she wasn't ready to speak to him, again it flashed. Jade groaned and brought herself up and picked put the phone...it was no one she thought of. '**Hey Jade, I heard you and your boyfriend arguing and I hope you're okay' / 'Jade? Look I know you're upset about everything but if you need anything I'm here for you okay? I'm not expecting a** **reply**' -Tommy. Getting a text from him like that is making it harder why Beck and it seems the rest of her 'friends' now hate him, but he was right, he wasn't getting a reply. His number wasn't even in her contacts anymore, something must've happened that was bad but no one would tell her which is another thing Jade couldn't get her head around.

Beck stumbled into his RV shocking his cousin "Hey"

"Do you ever go to your apartment?" His tone could of come across as harsh, but Becca was only staying at the RV to try and be supportive "Cause then I wouldn't know how your date went" she stood up and walked over to him, crossing her arms curiously "So..how'd it go?"

"It was going great, not even she can deny we have a connection"

"Did-Did you...kiss her?" Beck silently smirked even though nothing that good came from tonight "You did! Wow go figure, was it good then?"

"Yeah it was"

"Tongue?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, don't need anymore infomation but nice" Becca walked back over to the couch, Beck sighed as he slowly walked over to the couch "But it didn't end well" Beccas smile wiped off "What? What did you do!"

"I did nothing" Beck sat on the couch groaning "It was Jade?"

"No, her ex-boyfriend" Becca gulped "You know Tommy?" Beck questioned her

"Oh yeah, I know Tommy" the way she said it that caught Becks attention "What do you mean by that" Becca knew how it sounded and shook it off she couldn't have Beck getting involved in that part of her life right now, she cleared her throat and shook her head "Nothing its just...nothing forget it" Beck knew that when she said to forget about something he would back off, but he defiantly wouldn't forget it "So what happened"

"you should of seen him, acting so smug and innocent totally taking advantage of the fact Jade has lost her memory"

"Yeah that's sounds right"

"How do you know him?" Beck pushed it again questioning her again, Becca stared at him warning him again to back off, in time maybe she'll finally tell him. But she knows very well how dangerous he can be, especially to Jade. As they were talking about him Beck sprung an idea to them both. He wasn't the one between the two who had a criminal record, Becca may have made it into Hollywood but she is also known as the rebel child. After her dad died and she came to LA from Canada she broke the law a few times before Beck finally found her and helped her back on her feet, especially as she found out her Dad left all his money to her in his will. Over $500,000 was left to her, 16 and alone she got her own place and started a new life but she still kept the reputation as rebel teenager "Becca, I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't desperate but this guy...I need to know everything about him and-"

"You want me to snoop around, talk to people etc etc" Beck ashamedly nodded feeling guilty he was suggesting such a thing, but he was a family and Becca never turned her back on family. He was the only one she had left, his mother and father believed everything her poisonous mother fed to them on how she stole from her and verbally abused her mother all the time. It was all a load of crap, in fact it's the other way around. Beccas mother used to steal all her money from her and called her 'worthless, wish you were never born, ugly, lazy' she was none of those things but like Beck and Becca both say, her mother is poisonous. Becca was kicked out by her as soon as she turned 16, on the street whilst looking after her dad who was in hospital, she never told her dad she was on the streets at the time because she didn't want him to worry. As Beck was in LA, Beccas dad was her bestfriend. "Becca I would ask if-"

"I get it Beck, I'll try my best to get as much information as I can" Beck finally smiled after a night that went wrong.

-/-

_"I've missed you..."_

_"So what are you gonna do about it?"_

-/-

The next afternoon Beck agreed to meet up with Andre at Jet Brew to grab a cup of coffee and talk, Andre shook Becks hand before bringing him in for a man hug "Hey man"

"Hey" Beck mumbled feeling a little tired not getting that much sleep, Andre patted his back trying to wake him up a bit more "Jeez man, lets get you come coffee" they both walk in the shop and grab a coffee to go. It's been a while since Beck and Andre has had a full deep conversation, when he needs a lads perspective he knows that he can always go to Andre for help, as Beck explains fully what happened on the date, the kiss, the talk but lastly how the evening was ruined. Andre couldn't believe it, he knew what Tommy would do, he plays mind games tries to get you to think that what he is doing is for the greater food for your purpose. The biggest thing Tommy was, is clever. "I don't know what to do man, Jade won't talk to me she's too pissed"

"you can't tell her what Tommy did, at least not yet"

"I know that, but if things get worse with him I may have to"

"I hope it doesn't get to that Beck"

"Me either" suddenly Becks phone started ringing, passing over his coffee to Andre as he tried to get it out of his pocket they stopped walking as he answered. "You got Beck...I'm sorry sir I don't understand...have you got the right number?...WHAT...but she...well I don't...okay...I'll be right there" Beck sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his noth cursing to himself, Andre concernedly nudged Beck "Hey man what's going on"

"Ah" Beck grumbled "It's Becca"

"Why what's happen?" Beck moved about a little, running his fingers through his hair stressing out, again he sighed and dropped his arms down "She's been arrested"

**CLIFFHANGER sorry to do this to you guys but I love cliffhangers, so tell ,e what you think. What do you think Becca knows about Tommy and why do you think she has been arrested? As always leave thoughts and reviews below they help me out and thanks to everyone that has done:) hope you guys enjoyed.**


	14. Comes to blown

This was a complete nightmare, Beck paced up and down the road running his fingers through his hair. Andre stood there trying to think of words to say that could possibly make the situation not seem as bad...nada. Andre opened his mouth to speak but again nothing came out, everyone knew what Becca was like and the trouble she can get herself into its also one of the main reason that him and the rest of the gang can get scared of her...especially Robbie. Even though she is described as beautiful, with her brown long hair and her slightly tanned skin and brown eyes, her tomboyish qualities, she also scared to the hell out of people for being a 'rebel' it's also probably why her and Jade grew so close. The first time Andre met Becca was kind of blunt, it was when Beck found her on her streets, to be honest Beck didn't even know she was in LA hence he was extremely shocked. It was raining and dark, Beck was walking home and he heard a glass smash down the ally way, he stopped to see if anyone as hurt and called out when there was no answer he walked down it cautiously, She had her hood up and he couldn't see her face, again Beck asked if she was okay, he crouched down to her, he saw Beccas face and jumped up gasping, covering his mouth with his hand shocked.

"B-Becca, my god" Beck crouched down again to her asking why she was here and how Becca got here, all Becca said was that her dad had died. She didn't need to say anymore, Beck lifted her up and literally had to carry her to the RV. Getting her in dry clothes Becca explained everything to him, what her mother did and how her dad died, it made Beck extremely guilty that he wasn't there for her back in Canada whilst all this was happening which is why Beck is now more of a protective brother to her rather than a cousin. Andre met Becca on that night, she was quiet and a bit of a mess, Beck was taking care of her like she was his full responsibility and that's how it has been ever since. Andre liked Becca though, he liked her a lot, like Beck he could she past Becca's defence mechanism...deep down she is still a scared girl.

"Beck, Beck why would Becca get arrested?"

"Why wouldn't Becca get arrested!" Beck stopped and leant against the building wall sighing deeply as he knew he was the reason she has been arrested "I don't believe this" he mumbled to himself, Andre put his hand on Becks shoulder.

"Don't panic yet, she hasn't been charged for whatever she has done okay lets just get down there and try and sort it out" The reason Andre was going with him was because it was clear Beck was in no fit shape at the moment to drive. They both got into Beck truck as Andre drove. Along with Beck being totally guilty he was also angry that already she has got herself into trouble, so many times Becca has been given warnings about this kind of stuff. As Andre parks up Beck slams out of the car angrily walking up, running after him Andre tried to cool him down, walking down the hall the saw Becca in handcuffs sat on a chair near the police desk "Beck, go easy on her"

Andre's advice went in one ear and out the other as Beck held out his arms not in a 'hug' way as in a 'what the hell way'

"What the hell have you done?"

"It's no big deal" Becca sighed rolling her eyes sinking more into the chair "I'm sorry you are?" The cop politely asked "I'm her cousin"

"Are you responsible for her?"

Beck looked away from the policemen and stared back at his troubled cousin, still staring at her he answered "Yes"

"You're not responsible-"

"You're cousin has been arrested for breaking and entering a Mr Parkers home" Beck looked up at the ceiling, Tommy Parker, so it was his fault she was here.

"Enough of all this, cut the crap is he charging me or not?" Becca stood up, the cop briefly shoved her back to sit down,the door opened. The evil smile and killer eyes walked in the commotion "No I'm not pressing charges"

All their heads turned, but no-one gave him bigger than...Becca. She had her reasons. Tommy walked straight up to Becca "You can thank me later"

"Like I would ever thank you" snarling in his face, Tommy chuckled smug "You know usually I would press charges for that comment but Erm" leaning into her ear "I owe you, right?" He whispered, Beck grabbed Tommys shoulders and pushed him away from her, protectively standing in front of Becca "Stay away from her"

"It's fine Beck, lets just get out of here" The cop unruffled Becca, quickly she got the door briefly shoulder barging Tommy as did the rest of them but none of that bothered Tommy, it was just an amount of time till he reveals everything.

Dropping Andre off and getting to the RV Beck told her to get in as she tried to get away from it and go to her own place but Beck was having none of it "Beck I wanna go home and sleep-"

"IN, NOW" he was acting like her dad which was starting to really annoy her, Beck was meant to be the guy who won't get mad at her when she does something wrong.

Taking a seat on the couch sighing deeply, Beck remained stood up "You wanna explain what the hell you were thinking"

"I did what you asked!"

"I never asked for you to break into the guys house!" Becca rolled her eyes, like she can't do anything right in his eyes anymore "God Beck you know what I try and help you and you just throw it back in my face! You're unbelievable"

"Why do you always get yourself into these situation Becca, huh? Last year it was what...bar fight? Then the beginning of this year it was the protest that turned into a fight, and now you're breaking into houses, I won't even mentioned the countless times cops have chased you, I thought you were making progress" Beck sat down facing her, leaning on his legs leaning over with a concerned look on his face, lowering his voice "I'm sorry, I forget that you're just a kid"

Becca looked at him sharply and confused "A kid? Beck I'm a few months younger than you"

"Still"

"You know you've been acting so different since the accident! I get that it's affected you but-"

"Affected? Becca it's ruined my life!"

Becca shook her head again "No Beck it's not, it could of been worse"

Scrunching his face in disbelief in what she was saying "How exactly?!"

"She could of died! Do you ever think about that?" Sitting up allowing herself to raise her voice properly, she is like Jade, she will never back down on an argument but this time neither will Beck

They literally never argue, ever but when they do on rare occasions, they can really go for it on their sides "Everyday Becca! Forget this alright you don't get it...you don't understand what it is like to hurt"

Them words 'You don't understand what it is like to hurt' built all the anger in Becca's body, finding it unbelievable that he really said that she slowly stood up and calm but snarlingly said "I'm sorry...I don't know what hurt is? Really?"

"It's just-"

"Okay Beck, alright lets talk about hurt! Where do I start...oh yeah lets start with my dads death, you could say that hurt me. Like I wanted to die with him, my bestfriend, where were you Beck when that happened huh? You were here whilst I was up in Canada with my witch of a mother my drugged up stepdad and my dad in the hospital, having to take care of him every single day and watching him die, yeah that hurt"

Knowing what he let himself into and having a group full of what feels like bricks of guilt in his body, he regretted saying them words so much realising what he was saying it to.

"Living on the streets for months until of course bras lucky and got a hit of money, but struggling for food for months, that was hard... Jade was one of my two bestfriends you know? This has been hard on me too and it's hurt me seeing YOU like this, I've prayed for her to get better and just to see you laugh and be happy again...Oh! I have one, lets talk about Max...my boyfriend...lets talk about that last month the guy I loved was dragged to Iraq by his dad and made to join the army, you could say that hurt, it didn't help that Max broke up with me at the lat minute but he did it for make sake as he said 'I don't want to break up either baby, but I have to set you free' broke my heart" Now with her eyes filled up with tears, Becks eyes were filled up too, hearing everything she has been through "You want to know the truth? You may forget that I was in LA months before you found me, I was scared going back into Juvy but I risked it all for YOU...so yeah Beck, I've had my fair share of hurt, and it kills me for you to think that I don't what you're feeling because believe me...I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you love"

Becca ended the fight by walking to the door, feeling so bad and having tears running down his cheek Beck jumped up "Becca wait"

Before walking out the door she turned to him with tears also running down her cheek "You're not just my family okay, to me you see the guy who gave me a shot, you were like a brother"

"That's not changed"

"Beck, it has...you need to realise that" she then walked out the door, wiping the tears away as she walked into the road, Beck quickly ran after her "What can I do to prove I'm sorry"

Becca stood in the middle of the road and turned to him "I can't give you answers, you need to figure it out-"

"BECCA MOVE!" Quickly turning her head to see what he meant, a car came speeding down the road going to hit her "Oh shit-"

Being pushed out the way with Becks arms around her on the pavement floor the car proceeded to speed down the road. Becca and him both crying, Beck sat up shook her heavily "Are you out of your god damn mind!"

"What do you care" she pushed him back, never did he want her to think Beck no longer care "All you see now is Jade, she used to always be the one you focused on but you never shut everyone out, why are you doing it now?!" Beck shook his head not realising he was doing any of this but he ignored it and got to his point grabbing her again "I can't lose you again! You hear me! I've lost her but I can't bare to lose you!" Pulling her into his chest as she cried, he stroked her hair along with planting his mouth the top of her head, crouched down and rocking her slightly. Beck finally got a reality check.

The car stopped as it reached around the corner, cursing to himself that he missed her, Tommy slammed his hands on the steering wheel out of anger and had to think of other ideas.

**Its all getting messy with Tommy! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please your thoughts and reviews on this chapter telling me wha you think on Becca and Becks relationship, what do you guys think is the history between Tommy and Becca what should happen in the future. Thanks for reading more to come soon:)**


	15. Forgive Me

All Beck wanted to do was sleep, sleep and dream, because in his dreams Jade was still his and everything was okay again, but no-one can live in their dreams forever no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard to dream...you always have to wake up.  
The smell of coffee hit Beck's nose like lightening, his eyes slowly opened and groaned rubbing his eyes and finally sitting up, he looked over to his cousin making coffee in the kitchen, after the drama from last night she didn't feel like staying in the apartment alone, both of them knew that the person in the car intended to hit her, but it still hadn't clicked to them that it was Tommy who was driving, Beck grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and sat up more on his bed. Walking to him, Becca handed him a cup of coffee "We both need this" she mumbled as he took it.

"Love you cuz"

"I know" Sitting next to him on the bed crossing her legs and laying her hands with her coffee being held on her lap, they both were still a little shaken. Beck was shaken because someone actually tried to kill his family and Becca was shaken because if Beck hadn't have jumped for her, she would of been hit and could of died.  
Taking a sip from the bitter coffee they both remained quiet for a second.  
"We have to know who was is that car last night Beck"

"I've got a pretty good idea"

"You can't just assume that it was Tommy, we need proof"

"This is all so much, I can't handle all of this"

"I'll handle the driver Beck-"

"Yeah because I'm really going to let you take control now" Rolling her eyes Becca groaned at the fact he was treating her like a child. But Beck can't do everything by himself no matter how much he tries to he just can't. But was he forgetting something? The fact that things was still really sour with Jade, so much has happened that it's hard to keep up with everything. It was the last day of school, not graduation or anything but Hollywood Arts vacations are different to other schools, they get a month off every year along with summer. Beck knew that he had to make things right with Jade today. In the shower, washing himself down Beck closed his eyes.

"Jade don't walk away from me alright?!" pulling her back as she storms off, taking herself off him "Watch me" again she tried to walk away and again he pulled her back.

_"Jade, stop" _

_"Why should I?!"_

_"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU? LOVE YOU?" she didn't even want to look at him because she knew that it would be impossible not to smile._

_"And do you realize how much I love you? And why I get jealous"_

_"You've got me, all day...every day period, alright so...so can we just forget this whole thing?" sighing deeply Jade nodded, closing her eyes as his lips touched hers._

"Oi Beck! Get out of there, you've got some serious ass kissing to do with J!" banging on the door Becca called on the other side, she certainly has a way with words. Getting completely ready Beck went to open the door "Good luck"  
Beck turned to his cousin who stood behind him with a cup of coffee in her hand "Remind me again why you didn't try to get back into Hollywood Arts"

"Like they'd take me back"

"They would!"

"Enough, my career is going well, I'm leaving to go on set in about an hour okay? I'm fine"

"Alright" he breathed mumbling, opening the door he walked out and got into his truck. Beck and Jade haven't said a word to each other, not one, ever since the date went to hell they haven't spoke. Jade wasn't exactly still mad at him, but still very confused on why Beck acted the way he did to Tommy but if only she knew what he was like and what he was capable of then she would get they way Beck acted. Beck hoped out the car and slid on his denim jacket before locking the car. The group of girls that stand near his car like always smiled and giggled "Hi Beck" they all chanted squeakily, rolling his eyes secretly Beck then pulled a small smile as he walked past them.  
"Girls"

He saw her with Cat across the way, Jade glances at him but quickly looks away when she see's him staring "Does he...always stare like that?" mumbling to Cat, Cat looked at Beck who was still having his eyes fixed on Jade, she chuckled slightly "It's like he only has eyes for you"  
Jade rolled her eyes and nudged Cat, she didn't like thinking about the fact Beck was in love with her too much, it makes her feel bad. Cat looked back and Jade still with a humorous "Oh come on Jade, having Beck Oliver being in love with you can't be the worst thing in the world"

"Meaning?"

"Becks cute, well hot but you get what I mean" it had been a while since Cat could call Beck that without Jade giving her a sharp look, Jade knew Beck was hot. She knew. But it was more complicated than just looks "Yeah I do get what you mean but...ugh my head is just all over the place right now"

"Hey...Jade, can we talk?" Becks puppy dog eyes struck Jade, secretly she melt. Nodding to agree to finally talk Jade looked at Cat to indicate her to leave, Beck touched Cat's arm as an act of kindness "Thanks little red" Cat smiled sweetly and skipped away to the rest of the gang. Beck lightly touched Jade's arm to walk somewhere that was more private, taking a deep breath Beck collected his words to say to her. Crossing her arms Jade waited to hear what Beck had to say.

_"Easy's boring"_

"Jade, look I am SO so sorry for the way I acted around Tommy, it was immature and I was acting like an-"

"Asshole"

"I was going to go for idiot but that works too, you gotta realize that this is really hard for me too, Jade" she lent her head against the lockers and sighed deeply "Yeah I know...I do realize, I just don't understand the big hatred towards Tommy"

"Trust me in time you'll know"

"You can just tell me now"

"No...no, now isn't a good time or place"  
Jade sighed stubbornly, she was sick of people trying to protect her and keeping things from her at the fact it was for 'her own good' she didn't need protecting, well at least that is what she thought. The awkward silence built up more and more by the second, Beck kept his eyes on her wanting an answer.  
"So...do you forgive me?"

Jade looked up at the ceiling for a second and licked her lips, putting her head back down she nodded slowly "Yeah, you're forgiven"  
Beck smiled relieved and glad, he held out his arms indicating for an embrace, she couldn't resist and hugged him tightly, she buried her face in Beck's neck. Squinting his eyes with a little smile on his face he hugged her tightly before they let go of each other.  
Jade laid on a half smile sliding her hands off his arms she walked away from him back to Cat and Andre. Beck breathed heavily and watched her walk away. Whilst he was happy Jade had forgiven him again one think went through his mind.

_...Where do they go from here?_

**I have serious writers block hence why this chapter is so bad! SORRY. I'm not happy with it but I had to give you guys something. Anyway, yay she's forgave him. What do you think Beck or Jade should do next? Leave thoughts/reviews below it helps a lot :) thanks for reading!**


	16. Deal or No Deal?

_"Kiss me, right here, right now"_

_"Jade we haven't-"_

_"Are you scared? You a baby? Kiss me,_ idiot"

_"Yes m'am"  
-/-_

He really wanted a second chance with her, and Jade would give it to him. But Jade being Jade she always wants guys to be nervous, hands shaking, scared to ask her out. That's how she liked it.  
But that isn't how Beck wanted to play it, he wanted to seem so up front and straight forward because that's how _he likes it. _Beck stepped up to Jade's drive and knocked on the door firmly and waited, taking in a deep breath Beck's head quickly rose as Jade opened the door.  
"Beck, hey"

"Hey J, look I know the last date didn't go...it was just not...well it crashed and burned"

"Yeah you could say that"  
Beck put his hands together and held them to his chest, he was nervous, he thought Jade wouldn't noticed. But she could, Jade could smell fear.  
"BUT I was hoping you'd give me another date, after all you are my fiance"

"No pressure then..."

"Look" pulling out of his back pocket was tickets "Wow...paper, you shouldn't have" her sarcasm amused Beck as usual

"Alright smarty pants, look closer" Gently yet firmly Jade took the tickets off him and looked at the detail, her eyes widened and out came a little scream, gripping his jacket collar her jaw dropped smiling along "Tickets to Wicked!"  
It was Jade's favorite musical of all time, it was her dream to be Elphaba when she was older. Beck laughed at her little freak out.  
"I know it's your favorite so I got tickets for tomorrows show...You can take...who ever you want"  
Jade looked at Beck as to indicate that she wasn't stupid, obviously it would be them to going together  
"God Beck I could just...just"  
She stared at him with excitement, quickly she grabbed him and gave him a short, quick kiss on his soft lips. Jade looked down at the floor slightly sheepish after she kissed him, Beck grinned shyly to himself.  
"Right well that's all I came here for, I'll see you tomorrow" Beck walked backwards with a dopey yet cute smile on his face "I like your shirt" he added.

"Thank you...I love it but I don't remember where I got it from" It was slightly loose on her, red and it had the AC/DC logo, it wasn't something you'd normally see Jade wear.  
"I do"

"Where?!"

Beck chuckled to himself, turned his head and smiled "It's mine"  
Jade raised her eyebrows, her eyes slightly widened. Beck simply turned and walked away, watching him walk down the street she smirked to herself, she got butterflies.  
Getting back home, Beck really wanted to do something that would help Jade get her memory back as soon as possible.  
Calling round Andre, Tori and Becca as Cat and Robbie were on a date they were the only help he could get a the moment.  
Beck rubbed his hands together and looked at them, Andre and Tori were sat on the carpet talking as Becca was lay on his bed eating an apple, usually he would pick her feet off the bed when she has her army boots on but he was too bothered to get what he had planned through with.

"Guys...I need your help with something"

"Sure thing man-"

"What is it?" Becca finished off Andre's sentence still looking up at the ceiling, Beck dropped down three large boxes on the floor, Becca turned her head then lifted herself up now dropping her boots on the floor as she sat up, they all looked at him then the boxes very confused.  
"Let me explain"

"Yeah...I think you need to" Tori raised her eyebrow very confused "Okay so, these three boxes are full of me and Jade stuff, holidays...pictures of us, videos, cd's of 'our' songs you get the idea...I want you guys to help me pick the best ones and put them in a new box for me to give to Jade"

"Beck that's so sweet!" Tori exclaimed, Tori thought everything was sweet so he had to get someone else's opinion. Someone who'd be upfront.

"Becca? How sweet is this idea?" He was genially asking, people may think that just because they are cousins Becca will be gentle and tender...but many people don't know Becca. She stared at the boxes and thought back on his idea, taking another bite of her apple Beck anxiously waited for the answer.

"Its vomit worthy sweet" Beck grinned "Yes" he mumbled to himself, Andre and Tori sat there confused once again "Oh...vomit worthy sweet is something Becca and Jade made up"

"Basically saying 'it's sweet' means it nice but not extreme and 'vomit worthy sweet' means it's SO sweet it would make me and Jade vomit from the sweetness"

"Isn't that bad?" Andre questioned

"No cause secretly Jade loves the vomit worthy sweetness" Becca expressed with a smirk on her face, they finally understood and liked the idea. Hours and hours after listening to the songs, watching the videos and going through the photo albums they finally had the perfect pieces that were put in the box, everyone was so beat that they had to leave. Becca was the last to leave, in the last half an hour she seemed down. Beck stopped her from leaving and pulled her back "You seem upset, what's up?"

Pulling out what she found, a picture. It was Beck, Becca and...her dad. Beck gulped heavily, her dad can change her mood instantly. it just reminds her of what her life was like before. Beck put his hand on her arm "Becca I didn't know it was in there"

"Must've been with the family album" she mumbled, Becca didn't even look at him.

"You know he would of been-"

"I have to go"

"Becca please" putting her bag on her shoulder she went out the door. She didn't want to hear the 'Your dad would of been proud of you' stiff upper lip speech because would he be proud? That's what ran through her mind.

"Just promise that you'll go straight home" he was like a protective brother to her, he was scared for her.

"I can't make promises I can't keep!" shouting as she walks away, there was no point running after her. Beck got into his car and drove to Jade's place, it was really late so he couldn't knock on her door now plus he wanted the box thing to be a surprise to her, as he pulled over he saw Jade in the window, she was singing along to 'Cant help falling in love' by Elvis, it sent shivers down Beck's spine as that song is a lot of memories.

_ As the famous Elvis song came on, Beck looked at Jade, Jade looked at Beck. Instantly she shook her head knowing he wanted to slow dance to it, but he pulled her up anyway and Jade couldn't resist but dance with him, giggling Jade rested her head on Beck's chest, closing her eyes and smiling to hearing Beck hum the song as they danced._

_"Can I make a request baby?" Beck asked._

_"What is it babe?"_

_"Can this be our wedding song?" Jade looked up at him and waited for a minute, smiling her nodded "I'd love that" pressing her lips on his they continued to dance_. Beck smiled as he watched her then got out the car, placing the box out of her front door, he knocked, quickly ran back in his car and drove away as she came to the door.

There is only one place Becca goes when she is feeling bad about her dad. Believe it or not it's church, she wasnt exactly a very religious person but she believed in spirits and heaven, it was the place where she felt connect with her dad. Sitting in one of the aisles, Becca breathed heavily and shut her eyes. A few minutes after she heard footsteps behind her, sighing again "Beck just leave me alone"

"I would but I'm not Beck" Becca opened her eyes and jumped up turning around.

"Get out of here, Tommy"

"It's a free country, besides this is the house of god"

"You're an atheist!" Crossing her arms, standing her ground she snarled to Tommy.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight I came here to discuss a deal"

"A deal? Like you'd offer anything I'd want"

"I wouldn't be so sure...Becca I know you are aware that my cousin is in the army"

"Yes...so?" Becca knew a fair lot about Tommy.

"I know Max is in it too-"

"Don't you dare talk about my Max" holding his hand up as a sign to hear him out Becca actually agreed to listen. "I can help you get to him! My cousin is in the same base as him, if you want proof then here..." Tommy shown a picture of both Max and Tommy's cousin in their uniforms together, Becca could feel herself getting emotional just by seeing his face.

"I can get you to get a phone call, a video chat, right now if you want"

"Why? What's all this in for you?" She wasn't stupid, Becca knew there would be a price to speaking to Max. "Sigh how well you know me, all you need to do is tell me what a Beck is planning to win Jade back and how I can mess it up" Becca exhaled sharply.

"You're a sly son of a bi-"

"Hey watch it! You're in a church" Becca rolled her eyes, there is no way she could do that to Beck "Come on Becca! You're boyfriend...ex boyfriend what ever you are with him now is just a phone call away, don't you want to hear his voice again"

"Stop it"

"Well wouldn't you!?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, I can't do that"

"You put Beck before everything, what does he do for you? He makes you do stuff for him, he almost got you arrested! I know you hate me, you never used to"

"Well that's before you tried to rape me"

"It was mistake...but this, it won't be...all I have to do is dial, I can facetime his camp base" she saw the number, it was like it was staring at her face. Telling her to make the deal, she wanted to hear his voice, see him so much...obviously she does, she still loves him.

"Becca, what would your precious cousin do if this was Jade? He'd give you up in a second for that girl...you love Max?"

"More than anything but-"

"Why but? Come on Becca, make the deal" Again Becca stared at the phone, she reached out her hand and opened her mouth to speak.

**CLIFFHANGER, sorry but I love cliff hangers! So what do you think Becca Will or should do? Speak to the man she loves or stick by Becks side? What do you think of Becks idea with the box? Leave thought/reviews below:) **


End file.
